


my favorite eye candy

by sanniespout



Category: ATEEZ
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Bottom Jung Wooyoung, Choi San is Whipped, Denial of Feelings, Dom/sub, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Friends With Benefits, Jung Wooyoung is Whipped, Jung Wooyoung-centric, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Park Seonghwa Needs a Break, Porn With Plot, San Is A Tease, San wants wooyoung all to himself, Sexual Tension, Smut, Soft Choi San, Top Choi San, Touch-Starved, Wooyoung hates it, but secretly loves it, he just doesn’t show it, i’ll add more smut tags when i write it, jus the plot is a lot, we’ll get there, wooyoung complains a lot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:48:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29494569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanniespout/pseuds/sanniespout
Summary: You’d think after Seonghwa explained to Wooyoung how he should pay more attention in class and focus more on his studies, that Wooyoung will get the memo and finally listen. But Wooyoung can’t care less about his chem grade, it can go to hell.After Seonghwa insisted on helping Wooyoung raise his obnoxious grade, Wooyoung has no other choice but give in.What Wooyoung did not expect, is for Seonghwa to hook him up with one of the people Wooyoung's least excited to see. It’s the same guy he had a giant crush on four years in high school.Wooyoung swears Seonghwa is just out to get him.
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	my favorite eye candy

**Author's Note:**

> please why did i make the summary so fucking long😭. its fine tho. also this chapter is basically wooyoung blaming everything on seonghwa, and him complaining about chemistry so enjoy that <33333

This was all Seonghwa’s fault. It was his idea, from the start. He was the one that scolded Wooyoung and made him promise to work harder in order to score at least a 50% on the _super important_ test Seonghwa was so giddy about. He made Wooyoung fail that test because of how scared Wooyoung was to break Seonghwa’s promise. He’d never broken one of their promises before, and he wanted to keep it that way. But if it weren’t for Seonghwa’s dumbass promise he could’ve at least landed a decent score. 

Now he has to deal with the fact that he scored 32% out of 100 and on top of that, the burden that he broke his best friend’s promise. And honestly if he could, Wooyoung would’ve loved to let Seonghwa hang from the balcony for a couple of hours, while he was out buying some ingredients to make dinner. Yeah, that would’ve sounded very nice. Unfortunately, Wooyoung is the one on _probation_ or whatever the fuck Seonghwa wants to call it. That means ‘no going out for anything except school purposes!’ He remembers clearly what the older said before taking a leave to the nearest store. 

Since when was Seonghwa his mother? He doesn’t remember ever calling his mom down here to scold him? He’s grown, and he can do whatever he wants to. Right? So then, why is he still sitting on their unnecessarily big couch with his laptop in his lap, trying his absolute best to understand what the words displayed on his screen are explaining. He could leave right now if wants to. Seonghwa wouldn’t be able to stop him. But… What if Seonghwa comes back and becomes even more disappointed in him for not caring about his studies? Wooyoung doesn’t like knowing he’s on a thin line with Seonghwa right now, and he’s gonna find a way to fix it. 

Right after he finds a way to fix his current problem; his arranged tutor, the one Seonghwa told him about —yeah, It was actually Seonghwa who got his tutor for him— is the last person he’d like to even have a simple conversation with. If he would’ve known Seonghwa was going to be a day ruiner and set him up with an asshole like San, he would’ve refused the proposal and found one himself. Man, he really thought he’d gotten rid of that San the minute he graduated that inferno.

Okay, maybe San isn’t _that much_ of an asshole as Wooyoung makes him out to be. But the guy is definitely on Wooyoung’s ‘not so nice’ list, and that’s enough of a reason for Wooyoung to dislike him. Not to mention, they haven’t even held a normal conversation in like …years? How can Seonghwa be so close to him? He’s never even seen them together after graduation. Or maybe they just got back in touch? Whatever the hell it is, Wooyoung wants no part in it. 

He has no clue how he’s going to break it down to the older that he can’t carry on with the sessions with San. He’s going to look so suspicious, he just knows it. Seonghwa isn’t a fool, it would have been so much better if he is, but unfortunately, Wooyoung holds that title in their friendship. What if he purposely keeps standing him up every session? That isn’t such a bad idea right? He can come up with different reasons as to why he’s skipping, that’s something he can totally do. 

Actually, no he fucking can’t. 

If he’s being completely honest, Wooyoung isn’t such a bad liar, quite fairly, he isn’t a bad liar at all, well at least he doesn’t think he is. He’s lied countless times before in his life, and even if most of them were little white lies that no one really cared about actually prospecting, they still count. But when it comes to making up a whole story to backup your lie, well he’s fucked there. Yeah, Wooyoung is really bad at that. He doesn’t really have the most impulsive mind. 

He doesn’t know how he’s going to manage to make up a good enough lie that will fool Seonghwa. That’s his only obstacle, getting Seonghwa to believe him was as hard as remembering any of these stupid formulas that have been staring back at him for over an hour. After that, everything should go smoothly, just the way he wants it to. 

Paradoxically, Wooyoung isn’t going to fight with his best friend over his test scores. They’re his, and he’ll deal with them. He just hopes Seonghwa would understand and not ask many questions, or that’ll be the death of him. But Seonghwa is a considerate person, he’ll let Wooyoung off if the boy truly feels forced, and Wooyoung knows that. The older has let him off the hook many times before, that Wooyoung couldn’t count them on his fingers anymore. Yeah, Wooyoung fucks up that many times. 

‘What if you just tell him the truth?’ The little white angel on Wooyoung’s right shoulder whispers into his ear. Well, come to think of it, angel Woo’s idea isn’t that irrational. It wouldn’t be that hard to tell Seonghwa the truth either, he’ll understand. ‘‘And risk telling him about your embarrassing four-year crush on San? Forget it. Not happening.’ The small contrapositive devil sitting on his opposite shoulder hissed. 

Wait. Devil Woo’s also right? What is he thinking? Potentially exposing his humiliating secret to his best friend? Yeah, no. Definitely not now that San and Seonghwa seem to be getting exceptionally close, Seonghwa also can’t really keep a secret to save his life. No wonder how they’re best friends. Dumb and Dumber is indeed fit to be their friendship title. 

“Well you’re not much help.” Wooyoung shooes away the two bothersome little companions that sadly he has to carry on him at all times. If he got the chance to get rid of them, you bet he would’ve done so many years ago, but they’re a part of his consciousness so that wouldn't be the easiest to do. Wooyoung sighs thoroughly, rubbing the sleep that has been beginning to rounder around in his eyes. He never understood how someone could get so tired just by staring at a screen, Seonghwa has done it many times, but it always seemed unbelievable.

Well, luck hasn’t been on Wooyoung’s side these past few days, so now he has to deal with the constant yawning, and eye-rubbing, and abnormal blinking, and _ugh_ , he wants to go to sleep. He needs to go to sleep. Enough of this, he’s tired and unmotivated, and he’d kill for a good energy drink right now. Besides, maybe if he just shut his eyes for a few minutes, he can get back to focusing on what he’s supposed to be reading instead of planning his escape from the dreaded tutor sessions. 

That sounds like a good enough reason. 

Wooyoung closes his laptop and sets it on the coffee table, before laying down and resting his head on the small cushion that always laid on the armrest of their couch. It wasn’t that uncomfortable, so Wooyoung’s glad he can get some rest before finishing up his studies. Everything always gets better after a good night's rest, except, this isn’t one but Wooyoung still needs things to get better. He needs them to. 

After what feels like four minutes maximum, Wooyoung could make out the faint weight of something shaking his shoulder, a hand, possibly. He shrugs his shoulder in an attempt to get the hand to stop, but that only makes the hand shake a little harder, causing Wooyoung to open his eyes tiredly. The arm that is resting on his forehead feels a little heavier than when he placed it before. 

“A little more time…please.” He groans before turning his back to the person who’s trying to awake him from his sleep. “More time? Woo, how long were you asleep for? Did you finish your assignments?” The worried voice of Park Seonghwa seeps through Wooyoung’s ears. He sounds more concerned than when he left, is that supposed to be a bad sign? Wooyoung didn’t know, and honestly, he’s too exhausted to even think about it right now. 

“Maybe five minutes, I can’t tell.” He mumbled into the pillow while gently caressing it with his head. “Woo, it’s 8:45, I left at five, it’s been almost four hours.” Seonghwa sighs and gets up from the crouched position he is in, all the while shaking his head disappointedly. “Did you sleep the whole day? Please tell me you at least finished one of your courses.”’ He continues when he notices Wooyoung’s lack of response. 

“I did, thank you for checking in, mom.” Wooyoung grumbles before finally sitting up right, opening his eyes properly and adjusting his vision. “Why were you gone for three hours anyway? It doesn’t take someone that long to buy groceries.” Wooyoung rolls his eyes as he grabs his phone, to check if Seonghwa is indeed right or he’s just playing him. 

8:47 pm.

_Fuck_

He slept for almost two hours? That sleep felt like it lasted about five minutes, literally. Time must’ve flown by once he closed his eyes. He didn’t even properly get some rest. “Because I dropped by at Joong’s for an hour or so, he needed my help with something.” Seonghwa’s voice trails off at the end, making him sound a little more nervous than he wants to. “Ew, what the hell? Hyung, I told you multiple times, I don’t want to know about your sex life with your boyfriend, please keep it to yourself.” Wooyoung puts on the most disgusted face he can make, and watches as Seonghwa glares back at him. 

“Not that kind of help, you idiot.” Seonghwa hisses before walking back to the kitchen, where Wooyoung thinks he supposedly had set down the bags of groceries. “Come help me unpack these things, my arms hurt.” Wooyung assumes that Seonghwa had to carry these up all by himself, that must’ve sucked. But his instincts get the best of him and he finds himself hurrying to the kitchen, and unpacking the few bags Seonghwa brought with him. 

Fifteen minutes later, when all the groceries are in their respective places, and the kitchen is all tidied up, Wooyoung watches as Seonghwa grabs his phone before smiling and typing down something. ’ _What the hell has gotten him so happy?’_ He can tell someone, most likely Hongjoong, has been giving the older more attention and he seems very happy about it. It’s cute, their relationship is so cute. Wooyoung kind of envied it, but not really. He doesn’t really want one right now. 

“Ah! By the way, my friend San said he’s free on thursday, and for you to choose the place.” Seonghwa glances back at Wooyoung, looking for a sign of understanding before looking back down on his phone and walking off to his room. “Text me the place so I can tell him!” He shouts before gently slamming the door closed. 

Huh? San. Wooyoung actually forgot about him for a moment. He forgot all about the tutoring lessons, and the inner-turmoil he had to face in a few days, and the lie he was supposed to be making up in order to escape these sessions. 

It all starts on thursday. And thursday was two days away… Great. Just fan-fucking-tastic. He’s going to need to deal with Choi San for who knows how many weeks, until his brain finally understands the function of chemistry that is. Who made him take that science class? Who wanted to see Wooyoung enter a brief stage of depression? ‘ _If you come out now I promise I won’t be mad._ ’ 

Well he still has two days left. That’s enough to come up with a believable enough plan to make him ditch on his first session with San. And if that works, he’ll definitely start lying more often to get out of things like this. Seonghwa can’t be that serious about him doing better in school, right? It isn’t that serious.   
  


* * *

That whole ‘believable enough plan to escape the first session’ yeah, that didn’t end up working, like at all. turns out it was easier said than done, and Wooyoung wishes he had more time to prepare for this. Because now, he’s staring at himself through the mirror, inspecting if his hair looks good or not. Not for any fancy occasion, but the best plan that Wooyoung ended up creating was an; ‘I’ll just pretend this is the first time we’re seeing each other.” kind of plan. Yeah, that is the best his mind could come up with, while dealing with the stress of school all-together.

Although this technically is their first time meeting, Wooyoung and San have both known of each other’s existence. They have had mutual friends since high school, so it was inevitable that they wouldn’t have found out about the other after a few occasional times getting brought up in conversations. That’s how Wooyoung found out that his crush was actually friends with his best friend, and he had no clue. Seonghwa never really mentioned San in their conversations, so there was no way Wooyoung would have known if it weren’t for that particular day he caught Seonghwa walking San to one of his classes, smiling proudly while conversing with the latter. 

Wooyoung got a bit sad because Seonghwa had never introduced him to the other, which Wooyoung found very suspicious. Every time Wooyoung tried bringing up the topic of not knowing Seonghwa’s other friends, the idea was very quick to get shut down. But he never pushed Seonghwa to do so either, always having thought that one day Seonghwa would introduce the two. Of course, that never happened back in high school, which honestly Wooyoung was upset it didn’t because if it had, things wouldn’t have been this confusing right now. 

Seonghwa’s fault. 

Providentially, Wooyoung has gotten over his long overdue crush on the boy. And now that he looks back at it, he wonders why he even liked San in the first place. Yeah sure, he’s been carved by Greek gods, having the most beautiful face, and body to go with it. And sure, if Wooyoung is given the chance, he’ll undoubtedly give the boy the best head he’ll ever receive, cause honestly, why the fuck not? Wooyoung hasn’t gotten laid in a while and he’s lowkey kind of touch-starved. 

But that doesn’t matter anyway, he’s not planning on doing anything intimate or sexual with the boy. Just focusing on his chem class that he’s been undeniably failing the last five months. And if Choi San can help him pass that class, then so be it. Choi San’s helping him, at the hand of his best friend, nothing more nothing less. So Wooyoung has nothing to worry about. 

Of course, he’s keeping his guards up, knowing the old San can still be hidden somewhere deep inside. San wasn’t necessarily the nicest back in high school. Well, he wasn’t rude either, more like he had his thing with a lot of kids at school (more so the popular ones, _typical_ ), and Wooyoung wanted to dig a hole deep underground everytime he heard ‘Choi San got another date!’ 

It was painful to watch, and knowing most of those kids either ended up heartbroken or ridiculously mad, you can’t blame poor Wooyoung for protecting himself first. San has always been a flirt, he knows that. And there isn’t any doubt he can try something on Wooyoung later in one of their sessions, so Woo’s just doing the best he can. 

_Once a flirt, always a flirt._

After what seems like an eternity of brushing his hand through his hair, trying to make it look presentable —the source of confidence Wooyoung always seems to have, is through his hair,— he chooses a rather comfortable outfit to wear (not too showy but not too basic), followed by some eye-catching ear piercings, and his all-too-favorite butterfly ring, that he shares with Hongjoong as a promise to keep their friendship sane and healthy despite dating his best friend. 

Wooyoung decided on just inviting San to the study lounge/hangout place here Wooyoung and the others spend most of their time if they aren’t at Wooyoung and Seonghwa’s apartment. It’s neat and cozy, and perfect for their first _real_ meeting. Other than that Wooyoung doesn’t know where else he could have invited San to go, plus their place isn’t really the best looking right now, despite Seonghwa always cleaning. 

After sliding his laptop, notebook and the small pencil case he carries around with him when he goes on campus in the small book bag he’s been using for two years, he collects his home keys and leaves for the study session. For an unknown reason, his heart was aimlessly beating a little too hard against his rib-cage. He can hear the loud thumps reluctantly as he makes his way to the destined lounge

Once entering the place, Wooyoung makes his way to the back where there are more quiet kids studying, and a few scattering through the thick walls of bookcases exploring for books. Wooyoung really enjoys being here, it’s not too loud, and not too quiet. A perfect mixture of both, giving him a sense of comfort. 

It wasn’t hard to spot the mop of wet raven-black hair terribly hidden in the room. So, Wooyoung walks all the way to San, using his hair as an X marks the spot, before meeting the back of San’s head. San is too busy typing something on his laptop, the paper cup with what Wooyoung is assuming is coffee, is resting against his lips as he focuses tremendously hard on what he’s writing down. 

Wooyoung tiptoes quietly passed San, before sliding his bag next to the concentrated boy. The sudden noise makes San jolt in surprise before setting down the cup he was holding. 

“Wooyoung! It’s nice to finally meet you! I’m San.” San almost too excitedly jumps out of his seat, hand immediately reaching out for Wooyoung to shake. “Nice to meet you too, I’m Wooyoung.” He shakes San’s outstretched hand before instinctively running the same hand through his hair. It’s something he does when he feels nervous. 

“Yah, no need for the formalites, I know a lot about you already.” San’s smile gives Wooyoung a warm welcome. “Does Seonghwa talk about me that much?” His eyebrows furrow in confusion, he never thought Seonghwa would talk about him so much with his other friends. He never thought Seonghwa talked about him at all. “You’d be surprised how many times he did.” San scoffs, moving his stuff from the chair next to him so Wooyoung can sit beside him. 

“That’s interesting, he never really talks about his other friends with me,” Wooyoung slides in the seat, and grabs his bag before taking out the necessary stuff. San inspected Wooyoung carefully, as the latter did so. “Really? That’s weird of him.” San narrows his eyes, pretending to think deeply. “I know right? He’s one strange guy.” Wooyoung smiles to himself, before hearing San let out a small giggle, making Wooyoung giggle quietly as well. 

Okay, so… Choi San doesn’t sound like that bad of a person. He sounds very nice and refreshing, which makes Wooyoung feel more comfortable around him. And that’s always a good thing for him. He likes being able to make little stupid jokes here and there knowing the other will laugh rather than get mad. 

For the first part of the next hour, San’s detaily-explaining a few important things that Wooyoung should know for the next classes. Wooyoung tries to keep up with the insane amount of information, while writing everything down so he could pass over later. Wooyoung still wants to at least look like he’s understanding the stuff San keeps throwing at him, even though he has long given up on figuring out chemistry. 

He doesn’t need to necessarily ace chemistry to keep going with his course. He just needs to understand the basics of it, because chasing after a chef degree without at least a bit chemical knowledge, is going to be a problem. It’s you know, basic human knowledge. But he should’ve thought about that more before making it one of his weekly classes. 

Honestly he kind of did it to spite his parents at first, who unfortunately, have chosen a vegetarian lifestyle. Which isn’t that bad, but still. However, after a while, Wooyoung kind of developed a liking towards cooking for his main class, and he also gets to annoy Seonghwa in order for the older to taste-test his recipes, which Wooyoung has always been more than happy to do. 

So now he’s proud of himself for going through with that idea, because he actually enjoys cooking for himself and Seonghwa. It’s a nice change in comparison to Seonghwa always taking care for him. 

So yeah, paying attention to chemistry is the least of his worries right now. Especially since he’s sat next to his _ex_ -crush of four years, while trying his best not to admire the boy’s endearing side profile. _Oh my god_ , San has the nicest nose Wooyoung has ever seen. And his cheekbones? So defined. And his jawline, fucking hell. This man’s jawline can cut through someone’s skin. Wooyoung wishes he could rake his hand across San’s jawline, voluntarily cutting his own flesh and blaming San for it. 

Wooyoung forgot the reason he really had a crush on San wasn’t because of the boy’s personality, since they never even talked to each other. It had always been his looks. Wooyoung has always found San kind of cute since the minute he laid eyes on him. San was a shy guy for the most part throughout high school, only ever coming out and being himself later in their junior year. Which was also the year San started going through drastic changes. Puberty might have hit San a little late but it sure hit him like a truck. 

So thinking about it now, has Wooyoung’s crush on San really gone away? It’s clear enough that Wooyoung still feels attraction towards the boy. No feelings, though. Just attraction, no feelings. None of that involved, Wooyoung has way too much on his plate right now to think about that. But a night’s worth of getting fucked silly isn’t a bad idea, more than ever now that he’s stressed with this whole chemistry thing. 

_Chemistry_

Will him and San ever have chemistry? Wooyoung feels like he makes enough of an effort to be friendly towards San, and San does too. Maybe they can become friends so Seonghwa doesn’t have to hide San whenever Wooyoung is around. Speaking of which, Wooyoung’s gonna need to have a talk to the older about that. He still doesn’t understand how him and San have never met, but he’s friends with Wooyoung’s best friend. How does one do that? Aren't your friends from different groups bound to meet some day? 

Wait isn’t he supposed to be concentrating on the notes San made him write down? Why is he thinking about pursuing a friendship with San if he can’t even pay attention to what the boy has to say. Damn he must be a real bad student. Maybe if he tuned back in a while ago he could’ve made some progress. But he’s still stuck on how pretty San looks while talking. Wooyoung can listen to San talk for hours, maybe not about chem but about himself would be great. 

Now he really wants to be friends with San. It would be nice to be friends with your friend’s friends. And San has given Wooyoung no motive to not want to be friends. Remember that ‘not so nice’ list he intentionally put San on? Yeah forget about that. That list doesn’t matter anyway, he made it back in high school. It has no purpose now. Besides, he’d like to watch as San tells him more about his life. He’d like to stare at San just a bit more. 

_Wait, what? No! No staring at San, or throwing that list away. I still need that._

Wooyoung sighs, exceedingly done with himself. He’s tired of focusing on something that he can’t fathom on his own. He’s gonna need San to wrap it up. Maybe they can try again some other time. But his head is already starting to hurt with the amount of uninteresting words San’s spewing out, and he knows San probably also needs a break. 

So when he realizes San stopped talking to possibly look for a better explanation, Wooyoung immediately takes his chance. “Hey San, can we stop for today?” He rakes tugs his fingers through his hair, and deliberately moves some to sit behind his ear. “I don’t think my brain can take any more of this.” He watches as San looks back at him, a smile plastered on his face, and nods eagerly, as if he was also waiting for Wooyoung to ask the question. 

_He’s so cute, it’s devastating_

“We can continue the next time. My stomach’s asking to be fed right now.” San is so quick to shove everything inside his bag, Wooyoung thinks maybe he should’ve asked to stop earlier. “Oh by the way, did Seonghwa-hyung give you my number?” _No? Was he supposed to?_ Wooyoung thinks. “Hm, nope.” He doesn’t expect Seonghwa to give him San’s contact anyway. The older barely utters a word about San. 

“Give me your phone.” San stretches his hand out for Wooyoung to do what he says. Without doubt, Wooyoung slid his phone from his pocket, and checked the time before unlocking it and clicking on the contact app. He watches as San grabs the phone before Wooyoung can place it on his palm, already typing his number in, and shooting himself a text. 

“Here. I’ll text you later.” San gives Wooyoung his phone back before waving goodbye and leaving the lounge. _Well he was in a rush_ . Wooyoung unlocks his phone once again, immediately seeing the text San shot himself. His eyes travel to the name San chose to save as his contact, it being a cute little _Sannie_ With the umbrella emoji. _Why the fuck did this kid choose an umbrella? He could’ve chosen anything else._

**Author's Note:**

> i’m planning on making this a not so long fic but we’ll see how far my mind can go ;) i added ‘porn with plot’ in the tags because yk after a few chapters, (idk how many yet) i’m gonna make them fuck- this was supposed to be a smut fic at first but i had a change of heart and decided to go down this path instead. hope it doesn’t change anything that i want them to be more comfortable around each other before i actually dive in!
> 
> side note: i write in my free time and to get my mind off of things so i can publish a lot frequently. 
> 
> i really really hope you guys enjoy this short part series~


End file.
